The present invention relates an eyeglass lens supplying system for supplying an eyeglass lens to a plurality of eyeglass lens peripheral edge processing apparatuses.
In an eyeglass lens peripheral edge processing plant, a system is adopted in which a plurality of lens peripheral edge processing apparatuses are arranged, and the tray with the lens placed thereon is automatically transported to the lens peripheral edge processing apparatus by a conveyor line such as a belt (for example, see JP-A-2000-94283(US2002/034921A1). The lens in the tray transported to the processing apparatus by the conveyor line is moved to the processing apparatus by a robot. The lens processed by the processing apparatus is returned to the tray on the conveyor line by the robot again. The tray with the processed lens placed thereon is transported to a downstream side by the conveyor line.